User talk:Naishode/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tōko Amada page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 20:54, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Kenichi Guidebook scans Hello, I just wanted to ask you, where did you get scans from the guidebook? I hope you can answer me, thanks. DekkenMinus (talk) 20:48, December 8, 2014 (UTC) : I scanned them myself. Naishode (talk) 16:53, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh, that's awesome!, are you planning to upload scans of the pages that show the info of the female characters (like height, weight, body measurements, etc.? I really appreciate that type of information. DekkenMinus (talk) 20:49, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: I thought about doing that, but I also want to add this information directly to the character info boxes, but I have no idea how to add columns to them. Do you have any idea how to edit templates? Do we have to ask an admin to modify them? Naishode (talk) 21:30, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Yes, I know (just the basic stuff though). I checked the Character box template and it seems that any user can edit it. I guess we can talk with one of the admins about this and I can add the new parameters to the template. DekkenMinus (talk) 23:02, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I have already left a message to Cococrash11 to see what he says. DekkenMinus (talk) 23:15, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::: That's great, thank you. I made comment on this page a bit earlier about the infoboxes. Maybe you have some ideas how to handle the sometimes unsusual data. Naishode (talk) 23:19, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: I don't know exactly what you're referring to, but I think the function should be able to solve the various possible situations. In case of the information that is not known for some reason (like the example you gave of Mikumo's weight), one thing we could do is left the field in blank and add the explanation of why that info is unknown in the Appearance or Trivia sections. DekkenMinus (talk) 23:57, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: I've already edited the template, now the: birthday, height, weight and measurements are available to fill in the character boxes. I don't think the admins will oppose to this, but just in case I think we should wait for Cococrash11's response before doing more edits. DekkenMinus (talk) 00:36, December 14, 2014 (UTC) BTW, have you added all the body measurements for females characters or is there still some info that has to be added? Thanks. DekkenMinus (talk) 16:30, December 23, 2014 (UTC) : I've added age, birthday, height, height, weight and measurements for everyone who had them listed. The info we could add now, if you want, is: hobbies, likes, dislikes, grades, dreams for the future. Naishode (talk) 18:25, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :: Ok, I wanted to know if those were all the body measurements that were listed in the guidebook, since I collect that information in another site. Thanks for your contributions to the wiki, if you need any help with the templates you can leave me a message and I'll try to help. Also, if you plan to upload more scans here or in another site, I'd appreciate it if you let me know, thanks. DekkenMinus (talk) 23:42, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: Thank you very much for your offer. If you don't mind, could you please add fields for the things I mentioned before (hobbies, likes, etc). That would be great. I tend to spam the HSDK forums with stuff. But please ignore my inane ramblings over there. You collect that info somewhere else? Are there other Kenichi related websites? Naishode (talk) 19:32, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::: Ok, I'll try to add those later, btw considering how many fields we have, do you think we should create 2 subsections in the infobox, one for all the personal info of the characters (heigh, weight, likes, dislikes, etc.) and other one for all the info related with the martial arts (type, master, techniques, etc.)? About where I collect the body measurements, I do it in AnimeVice, I have multiple lists in my account where I collect the personal info of girls from various animes and mangas, if you're interested you can check it here. DekkenMinus (talk) 04:19, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Subsections sound like a very good idea, otherwise the infoboxes might end up looking too cluttered. As long as we keep all previous information and stick to the way it's done in he guidebook for the personal information, we should be fine. I'll have a look at your website later. It sound interesting. Naishode (talk) 07:46, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I have already added the subsections: "Personal Info" and "Martial Arts Info" (if you have better names, you can tell me and I will change them), and the following fields: Hobbies, Likes, Dislikes, Grades and Dreams for the future. I guess with that, now we have fields for all the information that is provided in the guidebook's profile boxes. DekkenMinus (talk) 22:33, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry to bother you again, but could you add fields for "Japanese" and "Romaji" (for the character's name), and maybe "Voice Actor" to the template? Naishode (talk) 21:45, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Mihai Știrbey Where do you get the source for it? --Cococrash11 (talk) 08:39, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *You mean about the correct spelling? There are the parts I mentioned in the trivia section which make it highly likely that this is his names origin: search results for his name in kana, his disciples name that fits the whole theme, "Michael" is written with different kana than Mihai. The name Schtilvay does not exist at all. I've searched both Japanese (my Japanese is not perfect, but I made it at least to intermediate proficiency) and foreign websites and Mihai Stirbey is the only name that fits the kana the author provided. I think the scanlators did not bother to properly research his name, since they couldn't even get Siefgried's name right during the final chapters. Naishode (talk) 09:00, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *After a cup of coffe I realized that my answer didn't clarify much. I think it's easier for me to explain, why it can't be "Michael Schtilvay". The official kana for his name are ミハイ・シュティルベイ (see the scan from the official guidebook I uploaded here.) If you directly transcibe it you get MIHAI SHUTIRUBEI. *Michael is pronounced /ˈmaɪkəl/ in English. If you transcribe a name into Japanese you try to come as close to its original pronounciation as possible. So you would end up with マイケル (MAIKERU). That doesn't fit the given spelling at all. *Now one could argue that his name is supposed to be of Germanic origin, because the scanlator chose to spell it with "Sch" which given you an /ʃ/-sound in German. The combination /ʃt/ at the beginning is common in German. However, the German pronounciation of Michael is /ˈmɪçaːʔeːl/ and it would be transcribed as either ミハエル (MIHAERU) or the slightly more accurate ミヒャエル (MIHYAERU). So that can't be the source either. *Now on the other hand, in Romanian you've got the name Mihai /miˈhaj/ which, transcribed into Japanese is a 100% match for the official name of this character. Mihai and Michael share the same origin, but calling this character Michael would be akin to calling someone whose name is John by the German version of his name: Johannes. Both John and Johannes are equivalents of each other in different langues, yet they are not the same name and you can't interchange them. *"Schtilvay" is a bit more complicated. It would kind of fit if you pronounce it like a native speaker of English would and keep in mind that sometimes the /v/-sound is replaced by /b/ in a Japanese trascription, because Japanese doesn't have this sound. But the practice of replacing /v/ with /b/ has been declining lately and nowadays modified kana are used to get a better approximation of that sound. You can see this in use by the way the author transcribed Edeltraft von Schiller's /ˈeːdl̩tʀaft fɔn ˈʃɪlɐ/ name into Japanese. For "von" he wrote フォン and did not replace /fɔ/ with /hɔ/ as he could have done. I think had he inteded an English pronounciation of Schtilvay he would have written it シュティルウエイ. A German pronounciation of that name would sound more like /'ʃtɪlvaɪ̯/ which doesn't fit the given kana. *And now you've got the Romanian name Știrbey which would fit the given Japanese spelling SHUTIRUBEI perfectly (please note the little accent under the Ș which means that it is pronounced /ʃ/ and not /s/ or /z/). That means we'd now have a Romanian last name (Știrbey) to go with a Romanian given name (Mihai). *Now if you google ミハイ and シュティルベイ you get some very interesting results. Namely the things I've posted to his trivia page. (I'll just c&p them here): *''His name Mihai Ştirbey refers to the famous Ştirbey family from Romania (see for example Prince Barbu Ştirbey). His first name, Mihai, is of Romanian origin as well. It might refer to the Romanian poet Mihai Eminescu who wrote a poem called La moartea principelui Știrbey ("On the Death of Prince Știrbey"). His disciple Sigmaringen is most likely named after the last Romanian royal family: Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen. '' *In conclusion, we have got a name that matches no other than a Romanian pronounciation and several famous Romanian personalities with names not only corresponding to the character in quiestion's name, but also to his disciple's name. All of this supports my claim that Mihai Știrbey is the correct spelling, and "Michael Schtilvay" a horrible transliteration mistake made by translator who confirmedly did not even get the names of long time established characters right although they had then spelled properly in previous chapters. (Sieg(fried) -> "Jeek", Diego Carlo -> "Diego Carro", Senzui -> "Sensui" etc.) Naishode (talk) 11:00, December 12, 2014 (UTC) * *And another thing I forgot to mention: The name "Schtilvay" seemingly does not exist at all. I went though google, facebook and several phone registries, name lists and "find your ancestors" websited, but I could not find a single real person who goes by that name. (If anyone does manage to find one, please tell me) It would be very unlike Matsuena to use a completely made-up made at least for his foreign characters. I can only speak for those with European names (and American of European origin), but everyone else I can think of has a name that actually exists. It might be uncommen and/or extremely old-fashioned, but they are real names nontheless. I do not see any reason for him to use an imaginary name for one single character. Naishode (talk) 13:24, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Nothing wrong with your translation but until the author or someone on the official side of HSDK corrects it, then it should be called "Michael Schtilvay" Michael Schtilvay (talk) : Could you explain your reasoning behind this statement? I mean, several other charecters had their names misspelled by fan translators and they were corrected without the need for an official confirmation (that is most likely never to happen). Why should poor Mihai be the only one who gets stuck with a blatant mistranslation of his name? Naishode (talk) 02:00, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Look, the manga is over and Michael/Mihail is a minor character and you changing his name without the offical translation will create problems since he is known as "Michael Schtilvay" in the English translations. Thats what English fans identify as when they use google or to search a chapter in regards to armed grandmasters. Now I understand he maybe your favorite character but sadly, "Michael Schtilvay" is the name that bumps up his information on all search engines including the mexican kenichiwiki. At this point its too late try and reform peoples perception of what his actual name is since manga is over and the English and Hispanic hsdk translation identifies him as Michael Schtilvay on the google search. Inconcluson, I respect your effort but ultimately due to search engine results, he must be renamed to "Michael Schtilvay" since all of his manga pages are associated with that name. 174.7.102.224 (Talk) : I have to say that this is a rather fatalistic and pessimistic view. You are basically saying that we should ignore facts for the sake of convinience of a few. What's the use of a wiki that doesn't have correct information? I think you seriously underestimate people's ability to take in new information and get used to new things. They have gotten used to corrections before. You are aware that search machine results do change over time? It's not an instant change, but eventually they will be able to find this page. There's still a note about his misspelled name on Mihai's wiki and the pages have been indexed by it as well. If you come here by seaching for "Michael" the wiki will take care if it and redirect you tho the right page. What makes you think that this slow process of change would be any different if that was an official statement about his name? And who knows, maybe the other wikis will adopt this spelling once they stumble across his page here. Even if the series is over that doesn't mean everyone will instantly forget about it. If we went by your logic, we could stop editing this wiki altogether, because any new information might change the status quo. : PS: Please don't forget to sign your contributions next time. You make it look as if I was talking to myself otherwise. Naishode (talk) 10:03, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Covers If you could do that, that would be great. And it saves me the hassle from having to do it myself. Wait I now see you have already started, that's, no it is more then fine, it's great even since your put my chapter infobox up too. Keep doing such marvellous job you have been doing up till now which it is greatly appreciated and I might even ask Coco to make you an admin, you sure seem up to it. Maybe your even over qualified. lol. Anyway thank on doing so much for this wiki. I have often neglected it for other wiki's since I work on a ton of them but now that I spent the first month + 2 days of the year reading it I am very stoked to work more on the Kenichi wiki but sadly I find myself missing the time since I want to do to much in a day, a day to me should have at least 72 more hours. Anyway excuse the ramble and keep up the good work. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:12, February 11, 2015 (UTC) : Thank you very much. I don't deserve this much praise. Please don't make me an admin, for I have no idea how templates and other admin stuff works. (I still have not figured out how to get a table of contents on my talk page). That is why I'm not touching the arc page/template. I can understand when someone is busy with other things. I took quite a long break from reading Kenichi when it reached the Tidat Arc and only really got back into it when the final arc was about to start. I'll do my best! Naishode (talk) 21:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Wait, there suddenly is a table of contents. Was that your doing? If yes, thank you very much. : No a table of contents is an automatic wiki function which appears after you get more then three sections on your page, this section is the fourth section on your page that is why it appeared. OnePieceNation (talk) 23:40, February 11, 2015 (UTC) : Hey dude, I just wanted to thank you for uploading all those chapter covers, you're doing a great job. DekkenMinus (talk) 20:43, February 23, 2015 (UTC) small question Since your the most active member here, I just want to aks you one simple question. How do you like the new look?OnePieceNation (talk) 20:32, March 2, 2015 (UTC) : I was surprised by the new yellow design, but I think it looks nice. The only thing I would maybe change is the llink color. Because they are red right now it kind of looks for me as if everything were a red link to a non-existing page. But otherwise I'm fine with it. Naishode (talk) 20:43, March 2, 2015 (UTC) : First of reupload that cover again, fuck wikia and the prudes that run it. I generally will just keep on uploading the same picture over and over again untill they stop on the Gantz Wiki. Then again for the Gantz Wiki I got an official excemption when it comes to nudity for covers and characters that are only shown in undress. Anyways fuck them and re-upload the picture. Yeah the link first were bright red, but now I made them dark red. It might take some time getting used to but we are not the only wiki who now use red links also dead links are very bright red and therefore different enough from the now regular links.OnePieceNation (talk) 22:49, March 2, 2015 (UTC) : Will do and hope they don't ban me. She wasn't even nude, for heaven's sake. I think the dark red fits even better with that shade of yellow than bright red. I assume it is not possible to change the color for dead links? If that is possible I think grey might be suitable for them. Naishode (talk) 18:34, March 3, 2015 (UTC) : And now something completely unrelated: I've run into a problem with Ogata's page. If we go by the Wester name order of given name - family name it should be "Isshinsai Ogata", however his page is named "Ogata Isshinsai". When I tried to change that wiki told me it's not possible and I should ask an admin for help. Could you make wikia move his page? Naishode (talk) 20:24, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello, i want to ask,wikia says that miu claimed she is not able to defeat kano shou,but she didnt say this in manga, where did you receive this information(sorry for bad english). : Did I really write that? I can't remember writing anything like that? Or was I just the last person to edit the page where it is written and someone elso wrote it? Could you point out where you found that text? Meanwhile I'll have a look at the manga and see if I can find anything. Naishode (talk) 16:38, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry i just wrote that a little not correct, i didnt mean personally you, i just thought you are main writer in kenichis wikia,i just did want to ask you this is true or not about miu claimed about kanou shou thats it, may be that was in guidebook,but i cannot find guidebook to read in internet. By the way didnt you from Russia? your nickname looks like from russian language. : Ah, I see. I'm sorry I misunerstood what you said. I've had a look at the guidebook, but it didn't say anything about Mui not being able to defeat Shō. There are only two fights between them listed in their battle history: Shō won the first one and the second one was undecided. But losing one fight doesn't mean that she cannot win against him at all. I will have to re-read the manga in order to find out if she has ever said anything like that. This will take a while. I'm not from Russia, my nickname is Japanese. Actually, I don't speak any Russian at all. It would be funny if that name happened to have a meaning in Russian. About the guidebook: There are untranslated scans, but I'm not sure if that would help you. Naishode (talk) 21:08, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Its ok. i saw this in kano sho biography in this wikia, it was sad in his skills, you can check that by yourself if you want, and you do not need waste your time to re read manga again i remember manga pretty well and Miu definitely didnt say this,anyway for my opinion im sure that miu never be able to defeat kano sho, i think if he didnt get killed he will become a master class fighter in last chapters in this manga, and i wonder about masters yami and ryozanpaku at what age they become masters, its seems in very young age when they were teens but maybe i totally mistaken.And i dont understand why manga was not license in Russia we have good fan base about this anime and manga, and USA have very many fans and Latin America have a huge fan base,this manga very very very popular in manga reading sites but they only license manga in Japan and manga and anime didnt become popular in Japan thats why they rushed manga in the end and stop making anime. : I agree that Miu probably would not have been able to win against Shō, especially since she was still rather unstable, easily triggered and not quite able to contol her Dou ki at the time when he was still alive. I'm sure Shō would have become a master eventually if he had not been killed. : The masters probably became masters rather early. Shigure seems to be in her early to mid twenties and it looks like has been a master for a while. Apachai is 28 now and he already was a master when Mui was a young child. We don't know exactly how old Sakaki and Hongō were during the flashback, but Sakaki's sister attended university, which means she was most likely somewhere between 18/19 to 22/23 years old. Sakaki has to be at least a year younger than her since she's the older sibling. (The Elder was probably born master class. At least he would most likely claim that if you asked him.) The current disciples have to hurry up if they want to catch up. : Unfortunately Japanese do not care about foreign sales numbers and they certainly do not care about reading websites. At least I don't know of any cases where the foreign audience had much (or any at all) influence on their decisions. But Kenichi was actually one of the more popular series in Shōnen Sunday and sold reasonably well. You can find some data in Japanese here. Matsuena was told to end Kenichi in order to start a new series, because Sunday wanted to have 55 new series in the year of ther 55th anniversary. (Interview with Matsuena). Naishode (talk) 18:15, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I knew about Matsuena was forced to end Kenichi, but WOW i didnt know that he gonna make 55 volumes Tokiwa Kitareri this not good because i had a little hope in my heart that Matsuena will come back to Kenichi If Tokiwa sales will go low, and dont you know about total sales Kenichi? i guess 10 millions copies but dont know this true or not, and this little weird if yami and Kenichis masters become master level in such young age it means they are more talented than Sho and Miu but Sho was described as perfect and who can be more talented than perfect? i think his skills were in expert class he defeated half shinpaku alliance so so easily like they were nothing his skills were defenltly higher than disciple class, but only Matsuena can answer on these questions or maybe even he cannot answer about that propely. : Ah sorry, I think I didn't didn't explain that properly. Matena doesn't have to draw 55 volume for Tokiwa Kitareri. In 2014 Shonen Sunday Magazine celebrated its 55th anniversary. They wanted to start 55 new manga series in that year to push their sales which had been steadily declining. Tokiwa Kitareri is one of these 55 new series. I don't think Tokiwa will go on for as long as Kenichi did. The story seems to progress a bit faster than Kenichi did. Matsuena's staff on twitter said that he would would love to draw something for Kenichi again, but that it was impossible right now. Maybe one day when he's finished Tokiwa we'll get a sequel for Kenichi. : I don't know how many volumes Kenichi sold, but it should be a few millions. Not sure if it's 10 or less. The website I linked recorded sales within the first 5 weeks after the release date (as long as the volume made it into the top 50). If we add them up we'd have the minimum number of volumes sold. : I hope we get some more information about the masters when Matsuena goes back to Kenichi - if he's given the chance. I would love to see the disciples become masters and some more explanations about certain plot points would be great. It's sad that the author and his team are so swamped with work that they had to disable their message board where they'd sometimes answer questions about the manga. Naishode (talk) 19:40, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Admin Would you like to be an Admin. --Cococrash11 (talk) 00:41, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *I'm not quite sure. I'm still relatively new to templates and other wikia functions. Most of the time is just copy & paste stuff together and hope it works. I'm also not sure if I could make the new infoboxes look exactly like the old ones. If I'm given admin status for editing the css it would be nice if you and/or OnePieceNation could chack them just to be sure. Naishode (talk) 17:33, December 6, 2015 (UTC) You are now an Admin use it well. --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:13, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. I'll be careful not to break anything. Naishode (talk) 09:33, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Saiga's Mother Hello again i wonder to ask wikia says that elders wife was russian descent is that true? i read that in saiga biograthy : Hello! Yes, that is true. It was stated in the official Kenichi guidebook on page 145 in Saiga's profile. Original quote: "実は砕牙の母、つまり長老の妻はロシア系だった。" (Actually, Saiga's mother, in other words the Elder's wife was of Russian descent.) Naishode (talk) 13:22, January 6, 2016 (UTC) o thanks for answer thats pretty intersting,and i want to ask you post all facts from giedbook in this wikia? and you know where can i find giedbook in english, and i heard matsuena has twitter but i feel his not active there, is there some news from matsuena about kenichi or something i heard tokiwa will make anime series, actually i dont read tokiwa i wish they will end soon and matsuena come back to kenichi, but that can takes 10 years : Some bits from the guidebook have already been added, like some of the info in the characters' infoboxes (birthday, height, weight, hobbies, etc.) and some trivia. Adding all info that's not yet present in the wikia might take some time, since the guidebook has about 240 pages. As far as I know there is no full English translation. : There aren't any news about Kenichi so far, except one single post on Wazadepa where Mastuena answeres a fan's questing about the Elder's final technique. There was a tweet some time ago saying that he would like to draw Kenichi again, but for the time being he is extremely busy with Tokiwa Kitareri. There is no anime for Tokiwa, yet, only an animated commercial that should go live sometime soon. But maybe we'll get an anime eventually. Naishode (talk) 20:25, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Shō Kanō Hey again i want to ask you, is the some about kano sho in guidebook? about his parents,may be it sounds stupid to ask,but saiga and miu has blonde hairs cuz his mother was russian, but kano had white hairs as well,but he was pure kuremisago descent, and pure kuremisago members like sensui or mius mother had black hairs, thats a little strange : There are four pages dedicated to him, but they don't mention his real parents at all. All they tell us is that he's one of the few Kuremisago members who are left, and that Hongō, who took in Shō as his disciple when he was a child, is like a father to him. :Random trivia: When he was a child Shō took some fans and jumped off a high place when he tried to "fly". Fortunately he only got a sprain. He kept insisting to Hongō that he "floated a bit". --Naishode (talk) 18:41, January 8, 2016 (UTC) one of few members only?thats intersting thats meaning all kuremisago clan only few members are left? the others are dead? but kuremisago clan still exist and sensui considered as a leader in poresent time, thats meanig he manage only a few pepole in clan or i mistake? :Maybe "few" was saying a bit much. It literally says he's one of the suviviors. It it not exactly stated how many of them are left. But from the flashback in the manga it looks like many were killed and that there were many more members before the clan split in two over Saiga's and Shizuha's relationship. --Naishode (talk) 19:24, January 8, 2016 (UTC) thanks for answesrs,i want you ask about power level classification(master,grandmasters,advance grandmaster and legendary master),its also from guideebook or its your supposition? an about tanakas wife, i remember from manga she was master class fighter in 18 old age is that true or thats just not correct mangas translate in english from japanese? :The master powers levels were used on this wikia long before the guidebook was released. I think they are based on what's said in the manga. I remember some instance when different master levels were mentioned. But I'm not entirely sure. :The age of Tanaka's wife was never directly stated, neither in the guidebook nor in the manga as far as I can remember. Could you tell me the chapter where it's said that she is 18? All info I can confirm right now is: :1) Mayu was a rather young master. (ch. 522) :2) Tsutomu Tanaka was 20 when he fought Ogata and was killed by him. (guidebook). :3) Tanaka's wife and his master were killed 3 years before his fight against Ogata. (ch. 522) :I guess that Mayu Tanaka was could have been around 18. She must have been at least 16, since she was old enough to marry Tanaka. That's all I can say so far. --Naishode (talk) 21:08, January 8, 2016 (UTC) i remeber elders sad 3 yeras ago ogata kiled tanakas wife i think they were pretty equal age to each other so its very high chance she was 18 Hey i want ask you another thing, about wings that kano sho and mius has, i understand they have wings because they are very talented fighters, but others disciples from yami or masters or at least elder are very talented as well but they dont have wings? and what is wings explanation? why only kano sho and miu has these strange wings? :It doesn't have anything to do with their skill level. It it related to the Kuremisago Clan. Misago means osprey and that's why Miu and Shō - who are both related to the Kuremisago - have this bird/feather motiv going on. If you look at the flashback about Saiga and Shizuha you can often see an osprey somewhere on those pages. --Naishode (talk) 19:30, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Thank very much for explanation,but kano sho and miu can jump much better because they have wings that means they have a little advantage, i remember kano sho sad to kenichi when he tried to save miu and almost fall and kano sad this that hapenns because you try to fly without having wings, and sakaki,akisame,kenichi and miu when they run together on roof,all jumped well to another bulding include miu but except kenichi, to be unest i really dont like this moment, but go back to kuremisago members that means only kuremisago members has wings?or not? :Nobody in this manga has real wings. Everything is just imagery the author uses to illustrate his characters and their traits. The wings are just drawn there to show abit about Miu's and Shō's nature. They don't have any invisible wings that help them jump higher. Shō's comment to Kenichi is to be taken figuratively and not literally. And the wing theme is associated with the Kuremisago Clan because of its name. --Naishode (talk) 21:35, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, but i know they dont have real wings,but i wonder why mius jump better than kenichi even in last chapters she is still jump much better,despite kenichis heavy training, and i wonder another thing all calls kenichis not talented fighter except ogata why ogata sad that?he is wrong?or somehing else? and another thing all yami disciples trainig entire life kenichi only two years and in this period time he become pretty much equal to them, but hes not talented or what? or in Ryozinpaku so harsh training and 1 year train in there just like 5 or 10 years, or im wrong about that? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lombard775 (talk • ) 11:24, 14 January 2016 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :That question is a bit difficult and I'm not sure if I can give a proper answer. I'll try. All sources that I have say that Kenichi doesn't have any talent at all. His fast improvement was brought by his teachers, who basically force-fed him martial arts, and by his will. So basically hard work and Kenichi's beliefs enabled his to win. I guess you could say, as you mentioned, that 1 year training in Ryōzanpaku hell by 6 masters = several years regular training. And he's the main character, which means he gets some super special main chapater power ups. :About Ogata: The guidebook says that he got interested in Kenichi when he saw the unusual solid foundation he had. Which made him think that Kenichi would make for interesting raw material to train. Reading this I could imagine that Ogata told Kenichi he thought he had talent to flatter him so Kenichi would agree to becoming his disciple. In other words, I think it's possible that Ogata lied to Kenichi. But don't quote me on this. --Naishode (talk) 19:04, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Ogata flatter and lied to him to get on his side and make from kenichi object for ogatas experiments,thats is good supposition,i gues i could belive in that till moment when kano sho fight against kenichi kano sad that ogata described kenichi like large block of potential,this is strange,i understand when ogata saying good words and flatter and maybe lie to kenichis cuz he want to get him on his side,but why ogata sad to kano that kenichis has potenial? that a litlle weird,and potenial?potenial isnt the talent?potential pretty much equal to talent dont you think? i dont see big difference, and i want ask about kano again when he start to learn from another masters? he only were elite like karate fighter?and he only know basic moves from another masters?Lombard775 (talk) 14:56, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :I think talent and potential are a bit different. Potential means that he can be turned into something great given the right training, but he cannot achieve that by himself and it takes him a huge amount of effort. Talent is more something along the lines of natural or innate ability. Someone who talented will learn at a faster pace and doesn't need to have their lessons beaten into them, because they can grasp the concept themselves. At least that's how I understand it. :I can't find anything that says how long Shō has been training with the other masters. All the guidebook says about this topic is that "Shō had been chosen as the next leader of Yami. For that reason he has recieved trainig from the OSNF and mastered techniques of martials arts from all around the world". I assume that means he's way above basic level, since the techniques he uses aren't exactly beginner level techniques (-> Seidou Gōitsu) and he know quite a few techniques.--Naishode (talk) 19:16, January 16, 2016 (UTC)